eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre Champ
Ogre Champ is a boss monster battled in Agogo Forest in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is fought by Allegretto, Beat and Frederic and appears with two L'Opera Knights. Details Ogre Champ appears in Agogo Village and menaces Polka, but Allegretto, Beat and Frederic run in to handle the battle, as Polka is still weak from the attack by Fugue. After the battle, the second Chapter begins and the player is rewarded with the second installment in the Chopin story sequence, "Revolution." Attacks Its normal physical attack is a slash with its massive sword that can hit everyone in a line, but it mostly uses its powerful Special Attacks. Ground Strike is a fiery smashing attack with the hand not holding its sword that can cause knockdown on a character. Big Smash is another powerful fiery ground smashing attack that can also hit a character standing behind it. Big Break is a slamming attack with its sword that also creates a wave of fire that ripples out from its sides. Finally, its most powerful attack is Decapitate, three swings of its sword from a bit of a distance. If its HP is in critical, it may use One Gulp to heal itself for 4900 HP, though it's just as likely to continue using attacks instead. Strategy Ogre Champ hits harder than any boss so far, but has only marginally more HP than the Baby Dragon fought just a little earlier. With three characters now present in the party and one with a healing skill, this generally makes it a fairly easy boss. Some FAQs recommend leveling up to 8 for each character before taking on this battle, but it really isn't necessary for levels to be any higher than 6 (which is probably what they'll be around if the player hasn't really spent any extra time leveling up.) Once the party reaches the upper area of Agogo Village and the cutscenes begin, they can no longer exit to the Agogo Forest until after this battle, so if they have any doubts about their levels, they should spend time fighting the groups of three L'Opera Knights in the Agogo Forest before continuing onwards, for both easy EXP and the possibility of Angel Trumpet drops. At the beginning of the battle, take out the two L'Opera Knights to get them out of the way, then focus on the Ogre Champ. Have an Angel Trumpet or two in the item set in case the worst happens, though item usage may not even be necessary if the player focuses on building up Echoes and healing using Frederic's Sacred Signature when needed. If the player is confident in their levels and skills, then they could even switch out Sacred Signature for Coup de Grace. Most of Ogre Champ's attacks are generally reasonably easy to Guard against once the player has the timing down. Keep Beat at a distance to build up Echoes and then unleash them for Sky Divider/Coup de Grace, or dark Special Attacks if the boss has ended up in the darkness. In Encore Mode, this boss can strike very hard, but the player has the advantages of the ability to use a high Party Level. If Party Level 6 was unlocked in the previous playthrough, then this is definitely the time to start using it. Build up Echoes in Agogo Forest before proceeding to the main area of Agogo Village. Kill the L'Opera Knights using normal attacks only and then begin a Harmony Chain on the Ogre Champ, preferably beginning with Allegretto's Sky Divider. Load up the item set with as many items as you like, including a Poison Whitecap or few for the best chance of poisoning the boss. With the combined power of Harmony Chains and even the chance of Counterattacking if the player is good at this, the Ogre Champ should fall extremely quickly. Trivia *The area where the party battles Ogre Champ is the same area where Fugue is later battled after Beat, Frederic, Polka and Salsa emerge from the Wah Lava Cave. Related enemies *Ogre King Category:Bosses Category:Monsters